Edward
by readingxwriting
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington mad at her mother for making her move in with father. But little did she know that she would find adventure in the rainy town.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight that title belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Inuyasha either.

Prologue

Thunder boomed on the green overgrown forest. There were three hikers within the dangerous parts of the forest. Of course not caring too much about the warnings they came here to see the hype about it. This place was beautiful. Though it was strange the rain wasn't this part but then again why would it need to.

This part of the forest was lush green with beautiful oak trees. There were also some trees with fruits. There was an abundance of apple, orange, and banana trees. It also seemed edible as the three hikers each took an apple. The apple had sweet juice that filled their mouths with saliva. Of course they didn't need to savor it because of the plenty in front of them.

Little did they know while they were snacking they're being watched. A tall bronze haired man who looked a little over adolescents quietly smacked his lips. He had to be quiet and he looked at the three men with hunger. They smelled like sweat and beer but they were food. He whistled softly that no human could hear him but his friends with their ultra super sonic hearing could.

They came at a seconds notice. A lean man with honey blond hair and masculine body kneeled down to see his prey. The other person was a woman. She was gorgeous and of course was going to lure the men to them. Her long blond wavy hair followed her to the men her scent reached them quickly and what they saw made them drop their fruits. Their mouths wide open and their senses paralyzed. They didn't even realized their fear but the woman's beauty was way to beautiful to think of anything else.

The two men crept behind the hikers and bit them so fast that they didn't even have time to yell. The woman sunk her teeth into the other man and they're dazed faces had shock written all over. The people dropped the remains of the hikers and went back to their business. It wasn't a shock to them the job was easy. Humans were obviously oblivious to fear when next to beauty.

The three people were content with their portion of food for that day. It was a good day just like any other day.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight that title belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Inuyasha either.

**Summary**: Bella Swan moves to Forks Washington mad at her mother for making her move in with father. But little did she know that she would find adventure in the rainy town.

**Author's Notes**: I got this idea from Inuyasha so there are going to be some similarities with my story and that anime.

Chapter One

Forks

Rain bounced off the old blue Chevy as we drove through the dirt brown road. Forks, Washington was near because just a little far ahead a large sign stated "**Welcome To Forks**"

My mother looked at my blank face. She tried to say something but I turned my head quickly so she would be discouraged to talk with me. The silent treatment was what I had come to. It wasn't like me to be angry with my mother but she was only thinking of herself.

I was leaving the city I lived in my whole life but of course my mother was in love with a guy who had to travel so to fulfill her dream of being with her fiancé she took me to my father. I love my father Charlie but I didn't want to move all the way over here and live with him in an unfamiliar town. My mother is an eccentric woman and does thing without usually thinking through. This plan must have seem to be good to her so now here we are in her old car driving to Charlie's house.

Though I was mad at her I couldn't help not feeling happy that she finally found someone she wants to be with the rest of her life. It's funny my mother and I look so alike. We both share the same ivory skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was part albino so that explain the paleness of her skin. She turned abruptly which made me jerk forward and lose my train of thought. She pulled over to lightly gray, paved driveway. We had arrived. She parked the car and hurriedly jumped out. It wasn't that she was excited to see Charlie; no she was excited to be rid of me.

I know I shouldn't be thinking ill of my mother because now it was a time for her to realize the rest of her life she won't be alone. I'm seventeen and a junior in high school. It would be soon for me to leave her and I had always been afraid that she'd miss me too much. When I was five I decided I would live with my mother until her death and my husband and I would stay in our small apartment and we'd have kids and we be all happy and a big family. That dream, I'm realizing, is ending.

I slowly unfasten my seatbelt and slid out of the car. I wanted to cherish the memories in the car. That meant the countless time I've ridden to school and that time I spilled ketchup. I walked to the trunk where my mother was collecting my baggage. As a seventeen-year-old girl you think I would have many things, you'd be wrong. There was one luggage case and a backpack that would serve for school purposes. Charlie had promised me new clothes.

It was high time for me to forget everything about my old life because this sleepy town of Forks would be my new life at least until I can move out. My mother squeezed my hands tightly. She kissed me on the forehead. I hugged her. I didn't care who would see me because this is the moment where we part. This is the moment where she's beginning anew. I loved her.

She ranged the doorbell. It took only a few seconds before I heard the reply, "Coming." It was a rough voice and it wasn't welcoming or non welcoming. The white door opened right before my eyes.

Charlie was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and his hair looked like he got up from bed. My mother looked at her ex-husband with surprise. Didn't he know I was coming today?

"Renee gosh what are you doing here and with Isabella." Charlie said before realizing his mistake, " Oh it's today." He was lost in thought.

"Charlie!" my mother yelled. He suddenly awoke and listened to what she was saying, " It's okay. At least you're home. Just let us come in." My mother told her ex-husband and he realized what a good idea that was. He let us in at once.

"Charlie, Charlie my you haven't changed a bit. Not even with the decorations." My mother exclaimed. I took a look around myself mind you the last time I've been here was at seven years at age when I was forced against my will to visit every Christmas and Summer vacation. I saw how plain the house was. Same sofas that were closely together facing the one television the house had. At the other side of the living room were a computer and a desk. To the side the stairs that led to the two bedrooms and only bathroom at the house.

"Well it's only me that lives here so no need to be decorating for myself." Charlie said and took my baggage, "Isabella follow me to your room."

I grimaced. I don't like being called Isabella. Just about I was about to correct him my mother gave a warning glare at me. That kept my mouth shut. I may be mad at my mother but I still had to give my mother the respect she deserved. Charlie was already half up the stairs before I scrambled up to catch up to him.

The room was purple. When I remember me and my mother staying here it was hideously egg yolk yellow. The purple definitely fit the room better. "I hope you don't mind purple. I thought the color yellow was ugly and I remember you were obsessed with purple last time you were here."

I didn't mind purple but I wasn't absolutely head over heals for it. He set my bags down and he went downstairs and I followed. I just didn't feel like staying up here. It felt like I'd be here two weeks like before and leave. This isn't the case.

As I went downstairs I saw Charlie and my mother talking. Charlie had told her she looked great and she giggled that giggle girls do when they are complimented. I swear my mother isn't finish being a teenager.

"It's a shame you have to leave so soon. Why don't you stay for an hour or two? We could all grab a bite to eat. It'll be my treat" Charlie offered. My mother shook head no.

"That seems tempting but I must get going. We drove here and I've got to get back and get packing for myself. I'm going to move in with my fiancé." My mother said.

Charlie's expression dropped as soon as he heard fiancé. I felt bad. Ever since I was little I could sense that Charlie had still had a thing for my mom and it must have been hard to get over the night where she took me while I was three and stormed out. I knew my mother and why she said fiancé. She probably could sense he wanted her back and she stepped on any dreams that she'd come back.

"Well I guess you'd better get going then. It's a long drive to Phoenix." Charlie said getting the door. All three of us walked out helped my mother get into her car or at least tried to but my mother had put her hand out and said gently she can do it all by herself. She called me over.

"No funny business Bella. I know you think I'm unfair doing this but this is way better than you staying with me. Me and my fiancé will be moving all around and you won't be happy by changing schools all those times will you." She looked at me and I shook my head and my tears began to fall, "Bella don't even think I won't miss you. This was a hard decision but I can feel in my heart this is good. You'll love your father. He might be a little awkward but he hasn't seen you since you were seven."

I pressed my face against my mother's cheek and welcomed the warmth it brought me and listened carefully to her words of wisdom. This was it. My last minute with her and I'm moving on. She squeezed my hand as if to tell me this was the right thing and everything would work like you tell a five-year-old. Luckily for my mother I was still exhibiting some five-year-old behavior. She rolled up her window and I realized the rain was slowly sprinkling now compared to the harsh storm some twenty minutes ago.

I watched from the front doorstep my mother pulling from the gray gravel driveway and on her way on the dirt brown road. She waved from the window and I waved back until she was just a blur in the gray sky. I pulled the door in front of me to a close.

"So I'll hope you'll be comfortable here, Isabella. I'm kind of expecting someone in a few minutes so um… why don't you watch the television or something." Charlie said as he lightly scratch his head.

"Thanks, dad but I think I'm going to unpack for a bit and spend some time in my new room." I told him, "So you don't have to worry about me."

"Oh." Charlie said, "Okay well I'll see you in a bit I guess oh and I hope you don't mind going to the diner we used to go when you were younger."

I shook my head no and brought myself upstairs and into the purple room. I plopped myself on the plain bed. The room wasn't anything special. There was a bed, dresser, and a desk with a chair. Just how I remember it last time just without the other bed next to it. I got up and unzipped the black bag that stood next to my bed. I looked at how badly arranged it was I was trying to fit as much as possible in a one bag.

After about what seemed like an hour of unpacking I heard the doorbell ring. I thought to myself this was probably the person he was expecting. I put the remaining of my clothes in the white dresser. I pulled on my shoes that I kicked off when I started and headed downstairs.

"Come in." I heard Charlie reply to the two figures I saw. I hurriedly fled down the stairs and unfortunately for me fell to my face. Curse my clumsy nature. Feeling embarrassed, I picked up my redden face and walked towards my father, Charlie. The older one, probably the father of the young boy who looked like he just started puberty, looked at me. I stared at his wheelchair. The man had long dark black hair and dark brown eyes that looked like it was black. He had dark tan skin. He wore a hat on top of his head. He extended a hand towards me.

"Charlie tells me you're his daughter, Isabella. How nice to see you finally, Charlie wouldn't stop talking about how excited someone was going to live with him. I'm Billy Black and this my son Jacob Black." Billy brought his son towards me.

"It's nice to meet you Billy and Jacob…" I said realizing my response wasn't the best.

Jacob dismissed when he took my hand and shook it, "Hey Isabella. Good to meet you." He brushed his shoulder length black hair off to the side, "I prefer Jake."

"And I prefer Bella." I cut him off. He looked fourteen fifteen at the most and he seemed liked he was into me not that I'm vain or anything or think I'm gorgeous because boys never notice me so it came as a surprise when Jake was trying hard to impress me. I wasn't about to give him the time of day after today.

I looked towards Charlie to help me. He looked at me with a bright smile. "Isabella or Bella I mean…" I kind of felt bad about that seeing as I waited this long to tell him I rather be called Bella because Isabella made me feel so proper. He continued, "I have a surprise for you in the driveway. I know you just celebrated your seventeenth birthday and I haven't been able to give you a present. So I want to give you this as a sort of Happy Belated Birthday present"

I looked at Jake and saw his mouth open when he heard I was seventeen. I'm not exactly the tallest and the most developed girl but he now realized I was way too old for him to even consider me as a girl he might want to go for. But more importantly I heard the word present. I didn't like gifts. Everyone seemed to want to spend thousands of dollars on something I'll probably use once.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything…"I started but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Just please look at it or Billy and Jake came for no reason." Charlie pleaded and of course I realized that this is the reason the two guys were here. "Bella after you."

I walked outside and saw a huge truck. Faded red with rust that was obvious. It was not in mint condition. Many girls with think it was the ugliest truck in the world. To me it was the most beautiful vehicle in the world. I loved Charlie for it. Not only because the car wasn't horrendously expensive but also that he bought me something that wasn't rated as the best car and it was sensible. I wouldn't be driving it because it was pretty but driving it because I needed to get somewhere.

"Why don't you try it, see if it's comfortable." Charlie suggested. He took the key to the car and unlocked it. I opened the red door and into the old vintage brown seats. They were patched with other cloth to cover the broken parts. There was an assortment of colors. I sat firmly onto to the seat and placed my hands on the ten o'clock and two o'clock positions on the wheel. My hands felt immediately at home. This truck was perfect. It made me forget my mother leaving me for Phil. I got of the vehicle by jumping onto the gray pavement.

"Dad, It's great. I love the car." I said honestly. I did absolutely love the car.

Charlie beamed, "I'm glad you love it Bella. It's all thanks to Billy and Jake. They did all the work. All I did was buy it from them."

"I did everything to make that car run well." Jake responded proudly. He looked at the car as if that was the greatest achievement of his life.

"Jake, I love it and it must have took you forever to make this car run." I complimented him.

"Well since Jake and Billy came all this way why don't you two come out to eat with me and Bella? My treat." Charlie offered them.

"Who's going to turn down that offer?" Billy joked. He rode his wheelchair towards Charlie and put his hand out, "I'll make you a deal. Half off price for the truck if I get all the food I want to order."

Charlie chuckled, "I won't refuse that offer."

"You shouldn't have said that." Jake warned, "My dad can eat a lot when he puts his mind on it."

"This will be the best dinner I'll ever eat." Billy chuckled.

OOOOOOOO

The savory aroma filled my nose with delectable smells. My mouth had watered. I hadn't eaten anything in a while. The diner was the same as I remember it. The booths were line and pressing the windows. The two to four seated tables were spread around the middle. Charlie had let me go in. The wall was bare as usual. The owner wasn't a decorator, I could tell by looking here.

I lead the way to the booth closest to the kitchen. Now the food would arrive more quickly. My father and Billy slid into the seats. Jake sat first and then slid down to make room for me. I put my hand forward to grab the menu and Jake must have done the same thing because his hand was on top of mine. He quickly threw it off. I smiled nervously because I didn't know what to say.

I pulled the menu, which was a two sided paper enclosed in the glass case, to my face. The menu had listed a long list of what it would serve for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and desert. A waitress had come to our table.

"Can I offer you guys some drinks before you order?" The woman asked as she pulled out her small black notebook. She flipped it and clicked her pen. She quickly scribbled the number of our table.

"Can I have an cold ice tea with three ice cubes and no more?" I replied. The rest had their drinks ordered and soon she had left our table. At first it was awkward seeing as no one was talking until our drinks had arrived. Charlie sipped his diet coke.

"So, did you hear about the sudden animal attacks happening in Fork's Woods?" Charlie asked while peering towards the menu. Though the question was more geared towards Billy, Jake had answered it loudly while he gulped his soda.

"Yeah! I saw on _CNN_."

Charlie looked up and across to where Jake was sitting and replied, "The police force are on the case but whatever animal is doing it seems very good at hiding its tracks. There's no trace of the animal anywhere."

"I believe that it isn't an animal attack but something more serious. It's not a something but a someone." Billy chipped in.

"Here we go again!" Charlie said as his fist proceeding to bang the table. "You can't keep insisting that a human is doing this. What kind of sick, sadistic person would do such a thing?"

When Charlie said this, every one in the diner turned around to see who was the one yelling. I pulled my head down because I could feel my face growing hot. When Charlie got angry, he didn't care who was there to listen, he would unleash his fury. Charlie straightened up as he realized people were staring and leaned in close to the table.

"Forget about the attackings. Let's just try to have a peaceful dinner. Remember Billy, I'm treating you."

Billy chuckled, "Of course and now I know what to order." He rubbed his stomach happily. "This will be the best meal that I won't ever feel guilty of." He patted Charlie on the back.

I pulled my head up and tried to concentrate on what conversation I should be making. I don't want people to think I'm socially inept. "So Jake…" Jake turned his head from the menu and to me and nodded as his response. "How's school?" I realized how stupid the question might have seen but I haven't seen him in years and I'm not exactly seven years old like last time.

"It's good. I guess." Jake shrugged. "It's not the highlight of my day though."

"Oh?" I asked. "What is?"

"Well I'm doing karate now. I'm working on my purple belt." Jake said. "My dad says I'll need it later in life."

"I would never do karate." I said.

"Yeah I can see why." Jake said. I felt kind of hurt by that. It must have shown because he quickly added, "Not because you'd be bad at it, but because you'd probably not be interested in that stuff. At the reservation all my friends and I talk about sports. We all do karate. Actually everyone at the reservation does."

I nodded. Quickly trying to change the subject I asked, "So what grade are you in?"

"Tenth." He said nonchalantly. Luckily I didn't have to press him further with any more questions. The waitress had finally come with her notepad. The woman was different than the last one. This one looked barely older than twenty. She was blond. Her nametag said, "Hi! My name is Meghan."

"Would you like to order now?" She said. She took her pen like the last one and scribbled our table number.

Billy was the first to go. "I'd like a steak, medium rare please. I also like the chili cheese fries. Those do cost extra than regular cheese fries right?" Meghan nodded as she scribbled it. Billy turned to Charlie with a grin. "Excellent and what else do you recommend here?"

"Well sir, I'd recommend today's special. Roasted turkey slices with gravy and mouth watering stuffing." Meghan offered.

"Yeah let's go with that!" Billy said. "Also I'd like a refill on my coke."

"No problem she said."

Charlie looked at Billy and then felt his wallet. "Ill have the usual. Tell the chef it's Chief's Swan usual."

"I'll have hamburgers and fries." Jake said.

"I'll also have hamburgers and fries." I said. I actually wanted the Caesar Chicken Salad but I see they didn't offer my favorite dressing and they made you pay separate for the pita bread.

"Wow, I thought you'd be getting salad." Jake looked surprised "Don't you girls like that stuff or something. Like you need to watch your weight. Bella at least your normal, you don't need to watch your weight. Like I keep telling Leah, boys don't like anorexic skinny. They want some meat in the girl's body."

I laughed. Jake looked at me weird. Then he joined in. One by one we all started laughing.

"It's too bad Jake that you're going to my school it would have been nice knowing someone in Forks that I would be attending school with." I said.

We had gotten our food and we mostly ate telling jokes, poking fun at other's misery. Billy just loved telling Charlie how much his wallet would be hurting. We had than ordered dessert. I ordered a smoothie, Jake ordered a hot fudge sundae, Charlie a slice of pie with extra whipped cream, and Billy. Well let's just say he ordered so much that he had about ten doggie bags to bring home with him. And he even joke by saying, at least he wouldn't have to cook for a few days.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight that title belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own Inuyasha either.

**Summary**: Bella Swan moves to Forks Washington mad at her mother for making her move in with father. Little did she know that she would find adventure in the rainy town

Chapter Two

School

The alarm had gone off at six o'clock. I threw the covers off my body rapidly. I threw my hands up, yawning. Of course it wouldn't be completely waking up without scratching my back. I looked out the window at Forks. One of the down points of Forks was that every morning looked gloomy. The rain sprinkled harshly on my window. I would need an umbrella today.

I had been waking up early just so I get the bathroom before Charlie. School really didn't start until eight but of course I needed time to get ready. I needed to shower, brush, dress, eat, and warm up the truck before heading out to school. That would probably take time away.

I spent about thirty-five minutes in the bathroom and then headed out my room to get dressed. Seeing as I'm a new student over there at Forks High School, I kind of wanted to make a good impression. I put on my best jeans and pulled a T-shirt saying Arizona over my white tank top. It was a little big for me so I found an elastic and tied the back and tucked it into my shirt.

I ran my fingers through my straight brown hair. It went down to my back. It was boring. I remember when I was younger, I'd always dream of having curly hair. I peered at the time on my alarm clock. It said: 7:09. I hurried towards the bathroom. After combing my hair back I decided to make myself look proper. I put a headband on it. My mother always tried to make me do it when I was young. But I didn't like it because I felt to proper.

After what seemed like hours of trying to make my hair presentable, I proceeded downstairs to see Charlie at the table in the kitchen. The circular table fitted four tables around it and was right near the backdoor. I'd be able to leave quickly.

I started to fish for my keys in my backpack and headed outside. "Bella." I heard as I was going out. "Aren't you going to eat before you leave?" I heard Charlie say.

"Yeah!" I screamed back. I turned around so he could hear and see me better. As I flipped my hair out of my face, I said, "I'm just heating the truck. You know how long it takes for it to warm up. I just want to get it warm before I head to school." I opened my umbrella and headed into the truck. I opened the car and put the keys in ignite. I put the heater on and closed the door.

As I came in I put the umbrella next to the door. I had pulled the bowl out of the cabinet and poured _Cornflakes_. I then open the white fridge to get the carton of two percent milk. Pouring it into the bowl I looked at Charlie. His face looked grim. He had the newspaper in his face and his fist was balled up and on the table as if he was about to punch it.

I put the milk back and closed the fridge door. I went and sit next to Charlie. After three spoonfuls of cereal swallowed I asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me. His face was hard. "Three men were found in the woods dead. A trail of blood led to the tree and stopped."

I looked at Charlie. It must be hard for him. He was the chief police. He had to protect the people.

"This stuff never happens in Forks. All these killings, I'm starting to believe Billy. Someone might be purposely killing people."

I put my hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Dad, it'll be okay. You figure out what's happen and you'll be a hero in Forks again Dad. Just give it time."

He squeezed my hand. "Bella, I don't want to keep you. You have school to get to. I don't want you to be late." That finally occurred to me. I threw the rest of the cereal in my mouth and peered at the kitchen clock. It read: 7:47. It took somewhere around eight to ten minutes to get to school. Charlie showed me the way last night. All I have to do is remember it.

OOOOOO

My hands felt quickly at home at the wheel. As I got out of the driveway I quickly glided on the road. I soon saw the sign "School Zone" I knew I was close. I soon was pulling to the school. It didn't really look like a school but more as a bunch of smaller houses cluttered together. I quickly pulled toward the school. "Junior and Senior Parking" a sign said with an arrow pointing straight. I followed it to see it completely full.

Except for one spot. I looked at it with determination. The small space was between really nice cars. Cars that meant that their parents must be extremely rich or the person was an only child. I pressed the throttle slowly. I tried to fit through the cars. I turned and then backed up. I proceeded to do so for a numerous amounts of time. Before I fit. I prayed silently to God, thanking him for providing me with a space. Just as I took the key out of ignition I heard a shout.

"Hey!" I couldn't see the person. I unwounded my window. All I could see was a small silver car that was beautiful. I saw a head pop out of the window. The person had long silvery blond hair. She looked up. "That's my parking space."

I really didn't have time for this. I had to get to the main office. I was to get my schedule, my classes, and my locker number and combination. I open my truck's red door and jumped out. I slammed it.

"Look, I'm sorry I took your spot but I really have to get to the office. And I have…" I peered at my cell phone's time. 7:54 it stated. "I have six minutes to get situated. Really sorry by the way." I ran off. I cursed because I forgot my umbrella. I ran inside. I didn't want to get wet.

I could feel her eyes burning a whole through my head. I saw her drive out of the parking lot and park on the street. The street was horribly condensed with cars. One thing the school has to fix is the space they give to their students for parking. There may not be a lot of students who attend the school. But that doesn't mean that they couldn't expand school parking lot. I couldn't focus on this now. I opened the door that headed into the main office.

There were two students sitting there. The first one had a camera around his neck, sunglasses, and really straight black hair. His hair covered his forehead but hadn't touched his sunglasses. In his hand he had the school newspaper, I assumed because is said "The Fork Times." The other student's face, which was the complete opposite of the first student, was grim. His eyes were down and he was twiddling his thumbs. I could sense the second student was in trouble while the first was not.

I erased them from my mind as I stepped toward the main office's desk. Compared to my old school, the office was smaller. Seeing as my sophomore class was bigger than the population of the school, our school needed a bigger office.

"Excuse me." I quietly said. The woman had most of her brown, turning gray hair in a bun with exception of a few strands flying out. She had a business suit on. One thing I've noticed is that the adults here dress more formally.

"Yes?" She asked without even looking up. She continued to type on the computer. She obviously had sought quietness.

"Well, I'm a new student and I was told to come here." I said. She pointed to the seats, which the other sat upon.

"Anyone looking for the principal is to sit there. The principal will see to you shortly." She said snappy. Of course not wanting to intrude into anything important she was typing, which probably was her e-mail and nothing more, I sat down in between the two students sitting here.

I took my headband off and ran my fingers through my slightly damp hair and tried to get it dry. I then slid my headband back on. I took my coats off and put over the chair I was sitting on. I clamped my hands together and blew on them to get them warm.

The first student peered over to me. He looked at me like I was some intriguing new science project. I looked at him to show that I was noticing him look at me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Bella Swan. Yes I am." I said.

"Excellent!" He clasped his together in his excitement. "Well Bella, I was chosen to give you a tour of the school. Being the president of the Junior class's student council I was chosen to do such a feat."

I nodded giving him a smile. It was the most fake smile but luckily he didn't notice it. He was looking at a tall man who seemed middle age. His hair was balding and he was wearing a suit and tie.

"You must be Isabella Swan." He said. "Sorry I was late but I was stuck in a teacher's meeting. I'm Mr. Juergan"

I nodded in hope he would think it was okay. I knew homeroom ran for ten to fifteen minutes before classes but at this rate I'll never get to homeroom. My best bet was to shoot for the first class early.

"So Isabella, I have everything you'll need to succeed here. This is your schedule. Mostly honor classes and one AP class, Biology." Mr. Juergan said while fumbling for my white sheet of paper. "You seem to enjoy challenging subjects. We need someone like you at our school."

He noticed the black haired student with a camera around his neck. "Have you met Eric Yorkie?" He asked me. I nodded. "Excellent! Eric is head of the newspaper, student council, debate team, and key club. He's an extraordinary student and he has agreed to take you around during his class time. You will know the school with eyes blindfolded and two hands behind your back with him touring you. I'll see later on in the day I hope Miss Swan."

I nodded, "Thank you Principal Juergan." He clapped his hand to show his excitement and had left to the room, which presumably seems to be his office. I turned around. Eric's hands reached toward mine. He clasped it and then shook it.

"I'm very excited to give Isabella, excuse me, Bella a tour of our school." Eric excited told me.

"Well if you please come behind me than we could get this tour going." I followed Eric out of the main office and into the hallway. It was empty except for an old man who was sweeping the floor.

The principal had not only given me my schedule but has also given me my locker combination and the number of my locker. All the lockers at the school were a bland gray color. They were old and some were broken. The lockers had two counter parts. The part that was the first one you would see was the long locker. It had the lock where you would put the combo and it would open. At the top was a small door that opened when you open the long locker. My locker number was 110F. I put in the combo 11-34-08. The locker wouldn't budge open.

"Let me help you there, Bella." Eric took the locker and pushed the lock upwards hardly. The locker fell open quickly. I looked at him amazed. "The lockers here aren't in tip top shape. Most of the school budget goes into classroom supplies really."

I could see that. Most of the lockers were dented and I could see that each of the lockers wouldn't open with a simple tug. They needed force. After opening the locker I realized I wanted my backpack with me. Other than my backpack all I could put in my locker was my coat. I put my bag down and then proceeded to take of my coat. It was a little damp from the rain outside. I then put it into the locker on the hook. Then I slammed it shut.

Feeling embarrassed by doing that I apologized to Eric, "Sorry." It escaped out of my mouth quietly.

"Don't apologize Bella!" Eric said. He was saying my name more than he needed to use it. I think I know my name is Bella. "It's fine. The lockers here won't close without being slammed. Shall we continue our tour?"

He showed me the cafeteria first. It was large with many round tables splattered everywhere. He explained to me about lunch and how there was only one. That made sense to me seeing as the school population only had a few hundred students. He told me it was at twelve. We continued towards the library.

The library was somewhat large. It had many bookcases and there were many sections of the library. To the right a long line of computers for students to use for whatever reason and it contained a couple students. I assumed they were here because they had a free period or something. "The library is what many students call a lifesaver. If you ever forget to do your report than come to the library and you'll be able to do it here." Eric said proudly.

We continued the tour until he took me to my second class. Guilt was overriding me. I had just missed homeroom and first period. Eric had thought against taking me to first period because it'd just be a waste. I would only be there for two seconds before the bell rang.

"Well Bella this is where we part." Eric said and he put his hand on my shoulder. With his free hand he pointed to the sky and waved it. "I guess I see you hopefully."

I nodded. I could tell he was also part of the drama club. He then said, "Well I hope you enjoy Forks High School. Our motto is that "to succeed in life you must try and hard." And I hope you find that Forks High is just as challenging as any other schools. May you enjoy the school because it'll be your home for next two years."

I smiled and hopefully it didn't seem like it was fake. I just didn't know how to react well to that speech. "Thank you." Luckily Eric didn't get a chance to talk anymore the bell had rung and everyone from my second period class had completely emerged from the door. I was surprise people could walk so class.

As soon as I came into Chemistry Honors I went to the teacher. On my schedule it had said her name was Ms. Hart. I looked at her. She didn't seem like an old person. Her age was probably mid-thirties. She looked up and smiled. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Well I'm the new person and I just wanted to tell you that." I stated firmly. She nodded and then asked for my name. "Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella."

"So you're the infamous Miss Swan." Ms. Hart smiled. I must've looked surprised because she quickly added, "You been the most popular subject the students are talking about."

I was surprised. Was the school really talking about me? I tried to take the thought out my head. I can't stand being the center of attention. Just as I was about to take a seat in a classroom that was already started to fill, when a girl with dark brown curly hair ran in. She came right towards Ms. Hart's desk.

"Ms. Hart, I tried to do the homework you assigned last night but I had practice and my parents took me to dinner last night and I was just to tired to even look at the assignment can I please have an advance!" The girl said. I took one look at her. She had a cheerleading outfit on. It was red and white and ensemble of a top and a skirt, which was really short in my opinion. I looked at how Ms. Hart reacted to it. She was calm.

"Jessica, you got to find your priorities. You have until tomorrow to do this homework and the report due the other day. No excuses." Ms. Hart firmly laid down the rule. This was my cue to sit down. There were only two desks left.

A boy smiled at me and said, "Sit here. Don't worry I won't bite." He chuckled. I felt at ease. He didn't seem like a person who would try to hurt me. The seat was in the back right next to the window. The other seat in front of me was empty and obviously Jessica was going to occupy the seat in front of me.

She ran into the seat bumping into it and proceeding to drop her tote bag. "Pfft." Jessica said laughing at herself. She sat down in the seat then turned around. "Hi Mike." She said dreamily. She was talking to the boy next to me. "Mike" looked her way and gave an unenthusiastic wave.

Jessica turned around looking hurt. Mike turned to me and whispered, "So you're Isabella Swan." He said smiling. I nodded. "So you come from Arizona?"

"Yeah. I lived in Phoenix for fourteen years of my life but I was born here." I replied. He whistled.

Jessica turned around to me, "You're from Arizona?" Again I nodded. How many times will I have to answer this question? "Aren't people from Arizona supposed to be tan?"

"I guess not seeing as I'm not tan." I said slightly annoyed. The guilt started coming to me when I saw her face as hurt. "But for the most part, People in Arizona are probably tan."

"Well Isabella…" Jessica started

I injected, "Bella. I prefer Bella."

"Bella." She corrected. "Well since you are a new student here and everything do you want to sit at lunch with me and Mike."

Mike sat up this time when he heard his name. I looked towards him. I realized he was wearing a uniform for a sport. It looked like football uniform. "Yeah Bella. It'll be really cool if you sit with us you know." Mike said. I nodded as I studied Mike again. His blond hair spiked. He was muscular and attractive but I knew I could never be attracted to that. Also I could never be attracted to Eric. He was the captain of every single club at the school and got top grades.

"Yeah. I will sit at lunch with you guys. Sounds like a plan." I said nodding. I do that a lot. Nod. As I was saying after talking to Mike and Jessica I realized I missed the whole lesson for chemistry. "Oh well." I said quietly to myself. I picked up my stuff and headed for third period. Since the school wasn't so big I could probably find my around here quicker than in my old school.

The next two periods went by in a daze. I wasn't really paying attention because all these classes were mainly review for me. I sat in trigonometry instead listening to Jessica talk to all the girls about her new outfit for some field trip lead by Mike's dad. I just played with my notebook for the most part. It wasn't really an engaging class seeing as the teacher just talked about math and doing its problem. I was so spaced out that I didn't realized the teacher called my name until he kept saying "Bella."

"Huh?" I asked awake from my daydream.

"What's the answer?" He asked as he pointed to the board. I could feel my face reddening as I looked at the problem. It was asking for the angle.

"Ninety degrees." I answered. The question was very easy in my opinion. H

He nodded, "That's right." As he was about to go about his lecture the lunch bell rang. All the students emerged from the desks and chattered about. I barely heard the teacher say, "Do Chapter Six review for tomorrow. You might have a pop quiz." I knew we were having a pop quiz because whenever the say might they mean will.

I went to my locker and dumped all the books in my locker. I slammed the locker and then headed toward the cafeteria. I walked into the lunchroom and I heard someone call my name.

I looked over to the left and saw Eric Yorkie waving. He was sitting next to Mike and some other girl with brown hair.

I walked towards them and put my bag down. "I'm getting lunch." I said and then headed toward the lunch line. There were three lines and each of them was unbelievable long. I really didn't want to wait in such a long line. Just about I was going to leave I heard Jessica's voice.

"Bella." Jessica waved. "Come up here!" She was yelling. I hated cutting people but I continued to go up where Jessica was. Next to her was a girl with silvery blond hair in a uniform just like Jessica was. I realized she was the girl that said I took her parking spot. I looked down at my shoes hoping she wouldn't notice me. It didn't work.

"Hey!" She yelled which unexpectedly made my head abruptly move up. "You're the girl who took my parking space!" she said. Well not said but kind of yelled. I nodded slightly embarrassed. Her face looked like a tomato. She was very angry with me if you couldn't tell.

"Sorry." I whispered. The silvery blond girl smirked.

"Don't do it again." She threatened. Finally Jessica stepped in and had added her own words.

"Come on Lauren. It was an accident." Jessica stated and then looked at me while still directing her words to Lauren. "She won't ever do it again. Won't you Bella." Her voice was sweet but I couldn't help but feel intimidated. I nodded. "Good."

I got my lunch after that and went to sit down at the table with Jessica and Lauren. Even though I apologized I could tell Lauren was a person to hold a grudge. I moved my bag to the girl with brown hair. She was the only girl not wearing a cheerleading outfit. I considered that to mean maybe she was the nicest. I was right.

"Hey." She said shyly. I said hey back. I looked at her lunch. It was packed lunch. Her brown bag was empty because she dumped everything out. It looked like she had a tuna sandwich, yogurt, a bag of chips, and flavored water. "So how are you liking Forks so far?"

I shrugged and took a bite out of my salad. "It's alright. Not nearly as big as my other school. The population of this school is barely my sophomore graduating class." I stated and then to a big gulp of milk. At this time she took a drink of her water.

"I like Forks." It's not big like most high schools. Also you know everyone here so that's the good thing." The girl said. "The only thing I hate about small schools is that rumors are easily spread."

"Yeah at big schools rumors take like a week to spread to like a few people." I said. I finished the last bit of my lunch and threw it out. I went back to the table and asked the girl her name.

"My name is Angela Weber." Angela said. She put all her leftovers from lunch in her lunch bag and put in her backpack. She sighed and looked over to Eric.

"So are you in cheerleading or other club." I asked Angela. She nodded.

"I'm in Scholastic Decathlon." Angela said with a sigh. "Though no one is coming to our match tonight seeing as the football game is also tonight."

"That must suck." I said feeling awkward. I didn't really know how to comfort her.

"Yeah. I mean all anyone here at Forks care about a football team that hasn't won one game this season. The Scholastic Decathlon has won every single match and yet we don't get recognition on the announcement." Angela complained. I felt bad I really did.

"If it makes you feel better. I'm not going to the game tonight." I said reassuring. Angela smiled.

"Sorry if I ranted. It's just that once, just once, I which our team would get recognition for doing so good." Angela said. The bell rang ending lunch for everyone. We all got up to leave.

"I have Biology" Angela and I said together. We smiled.

"AP?" I asked. She nodded. "Than you can show me the way." We headed to Biology together. It turned out all the people at our table except Lauren was in our class.

I asked Jessica why and she told me that Lauren took regular classes. No honors or AP because she didn't want to be overridden with work and she needed a good grade to stay Head Cheerleader.

The only desk open was the one with one student. I shortly learned his name was Tyler Crowley. He was just playing with his hands. I could tell he didn't want to be here but then again didn't anyone want to be at school. I also noticed he was wearing a football uniform complete with a jacket which said Fork's Pirates.

"Hey Tyler!" Mike said. Tyler turned around. He nodded to show he heard his call for him. "Why weren't you at lunch?"

Tyler replied, "I left school grounds for lunch."

"You can do that?" I murmured to myself. Obviously Tyler heard me because he said,

"Yeah but you have to sign out and have a car or else they say no." Tyler reassured me.

"That's cool." I said. I meant it because at my old school only seniors could leave and they had to be eighteen.

Tyler couldn't add to it because just than the biology teacher walked in. He looked at us and smiled. "I hear we have a new student in the class." Everyone looked towards me and I could feel myself blush. "Isabella Swan get up here and talk about yourself."

I got up. My face burned. I walked slowly as if every step hurt and I finally got to the front of the room. "Well my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella. I come from Phoenix, Arizona. I've lived there for fourteen years but I was born here in Forks. And that's it." I said all in one breath.

"Let's give a round of applause to Bella Swan, everybody." The biology teacher said. "Well kids I know you'll be disappointed but today we won't have our regular lesson." All the students cheered when they heard this. "Don't all cry at once!" The students remain silent. "Anyway, Mike Newton's father is here to talk about the field for the school. Please a round of applause for Mr. Newton.

"Yeah Mr. Newton!" Tyler screamed. I jumped when he did that. He smiled. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah but just a little bit." I said but soon my attention went to Mr. Newton. He was kind of rugged guy. He had light brown hair and stubble on his chin. He had a big huge backpack on his back.

"Thank you Mr. Turner." Mr. Newton told our biology teacher. "Now as all of you know my annual camping trip is coming up. Now sign up sheets are in the main lobby. Just put you're name so I know how much supplies to bring. This is a weekend trip and will not be during school hours. So all of you signing up just to miss school that won't be the case for my trip."

He turned around looking at kids who might use it to skip school. His attention turned to Tyler Crowley. "Why are you looking at me, Mr. Newton?" Tyler said with a fake look of offense.

"No reason Tyler." Mr. Newton said. "Anyway, This trip is not only fun but educational. You get to learn about the great outdoors. It's a chance to get with your inner self in nature." He smiled. "Now who's the new student I heard about?"

My smile faltered. I could feel my face burn because I hated being the center of attention. I raised my hand. "That'll be me, Mr. Newton. I'm Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, how better to get to know your new classmates with my trip. It'll be a chance for you to explore the great outdoors and do a little socializing."

"Mr. Newton, will we get to see the animals that been attacking humans." Some girl asked in the back, "I don't plan on going if we do."

Mr. Newton's face scrunched up. Mike had answer that question, "Kelley we won't see any of the animals because we will be going far from the place where the attack took place."

It reassured a few students when Mike said that but not a lot. Jessica chipped in, "I for one am excited for this trip and won't let a few animals ruin my fun."

"That's the spirit Jessica. Now just estimates, how many of you think you're going?" Mr. Newton asked. Most of the student's hands including mine will rose. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Mostly throughout the rest of the day all the students cared about was the camping trip. Nothing about the game or the scholastic decathlon came up.

Angela did ask me if I was going. I told her that I had planned on going. But the only thing that was stopping me from going was Charlie. I was going to have to convince him to let me go. I don't think that'll be easy though.

**A/N**: That chapter was hard to write not because of writer's block or anything, but because I had to go deeper into explaining the character. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I promise the plot will be more revealed in the next chapter. I have this plan in my head and it works in my head but getting on paper is harder. Happy New Year!


End file.
